Taken
by Kodi Prime
Summary: Deidara and Siren look back at their lives and the events that led up to their being where they are today.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Deidara  
>So…I guess I should start this story where it begins. It was almost a year after I'd left Iwa, and I was obviously on the run. At the time, I found myself about a day's journey away from the Land of Snow. That is, including the amount of time for the boat to get across.<br>I'd been thinking about making an escape to the Land of Snow for a while now. My pursuers wouldn't think to follow me there.  
>As it turned out my decision had already been made for me.<br>Those blasted Akatsuki! They had no respect for true art! They didn't even respect me as a person. Now I'd been roped into joining them. What the fuck?  
>There were only three of them there at the moment, but they were talking like there were more. I told myself to watch my back from then on.<br>Itachi seemed to be the youngest, but I guessed he was still older than me. His red Sharingan eyes were the worst things I'd ever seen. I swore to myself there and then that I'd find a way to defeat him someday.  
>Kisame…was a shark. Well, a shark-man. Apparently he was Itachi's partner as well. And gills? What the hell.<br>Sasori I had no reading on whatsoever. And he was supposed to be my partner?  
>Maybe I'd get to know him later on.<br>I was jerked out of my thoughts with a jolt as I sensed someone watching me. I looked round.  
>There was someone there. A girl, judging by her…pretty good figure. She was wearing the same cloak as the three from Akatsuki. Her collar covered the lower half of her face, and her hat was tilted forwards, effectively hiding the rest. She was small. Going on that, I guessed she was about my age.<br>"You haven't killed him yet? That's surprising." The girl's voice was cold as she came over to them.  
>"What do you want here, Siren?" Sasori demanded, his metal tail flicking angrily. "This isn't your mission."<br>"Pein wanted me to come and see what was taking you so long." Siren answered. "And to make sure you don't kill the new guy, of course."  
>"We can take care of our own mission on our own, bitch." Sasori growled.<br>"Fuck off, Sasori."  
>I blinked. How did this organisation keep itself together when its members were fighting all the time?<br>"Well why didn't he send that blasted man-eating plant instead?"  
>"Zetsu is busy with another mission. So I'm afraid you're stuck with me instead."<br>Itachi stepped forward and put a hand on Siren's shoulder.  
>"Stop arguing, you two. Before the boy runs away."<br>"I think he's too stupid for that." I could hear the smirk in Sasori's voice as I glared at him and Itachi.  
>"We should really get out of here." Siren sighed, looking around at the group and walking off in what seemed to be a completely random direction.<br>Itachi watched as Sasori reluctantly followed her, and then gave Kisame a meaningful look before following.  
>Kisame turned to me.<br>"Come on then. It'll be a lot easier on all of us if you do."  
>"I guess so." I sighed as I followed him after the others.<br>"So, what did you say your name was?"  
>"I didn't, but its Deidara."<br>"Okay."  
>"So what's it like at Akatsuki?"<br>"Its cool I suppose. So long as we stay out of Siren's way. She's grouchy." He thought for a moment. "We've got a couple of different bases. At the moment we're staying at the one in the Land of Snow, which is where we're headed now."  
>"I was planning on going to the Land of Snow." I commented.<br>Kisame smiled  
>"Siren's at that base all the time. She likes the snow. It keeps her happy, so she stays there."<br>"What's her job?"  
>"Same as Zetsu. Spy. She made her own jutsu that makes her a perfect candidate for it." Kisame glanced at me. "I would watch my back when she's around, if I were you."<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Siren  
>I was born in a small village in the Land of Snow, 18 years ago. At the time, being killed because you had a Kekkai-Genkai was all too common.<br>My mother had a Kekkai-Genkai. She didn't dare get too close to somebody, in case they figured out what she was. Then she met my father. They married, and I came along about a year and a half after they met. Now my mother had no choice but to leave. If someone found out what she was, it would put my life in danger as well as hers. She couldn't let anyone find out. So she left. She was never seen again.  
>I was left with my father.<br>I'd always felt that something was missing from my life. Like I didn't belong. Sometimes I felt like I wasn't even human. My natural body temperature was about -10 degrees, so I always feel warm, even in the snow. That was always useful, except I always felt too warm when I was indoors.  
>Anyway.<br>My story starts in that village in the Land of Snow, when I was 7 years old.  
>It was snowing, which I always loved.<br>It was early morning, and I'd just woken up. I'd heard my dad go out a few minutes ago, so I left the house looking for him.  
>He was talking with a woman. She wore a red ninja headband around her waist; with what I was only able to work out later was a Leaf Village symbol on the metal plate.<br>I went over to the two of them. My dad saw me and smiled.  
>"Siren!" he knelt down and hugged me. "This is Rock Ryoku. She's from the Leaf Village. Ryoku, this is my daughter, Siren."<br>"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ryoku said, smiling as she looked at me.  
>"Hello." I replied nervously. "It's nice to meet you."<br>"Aw… what a little sweetheart!" she knelt down next to the two of us. "If your dad ever brings you to the Leaf Village, you make sure you come and find me. My little Lee would love to meet you."  
>"Lee?" my dad asked, standing. Ryoku followed his lead.<br>"My son. I'd say he's about a year or two younger than Siren here."  
>My dad nodded.<br>"I'm sure we can find time to come over and meet him." He turned to me. "So, Siren, what are you doing out here in the cold? Did you need something?"  
>"No. You promised I could come on your mission with you today. Please can I come?"<br>"Of course."

My dad's mission for that day was to guide Ryoku through the forest near our village, since she had business on the other side.  
>"How long until we reach the middle of the forest?" Ryoku asked after a while, trying to figure out how long until we got to the other side.<br>"Not long." Dad replied. "You'll know when we get there. The waterfall marks the exact centre of the forest."  
>"So I just listen out for the sound of the waterfall?"<br>"It doesn't work like that."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Keep in mind how cold it is."  
>"No problem there." Ryoku was shivering, her teeth were chattering despite her thick coat and hat, scarf and gloves.<br>"You'll warm up when we get inside."

It wasn't long until we reached the waterfall, and Ryoku found out exactly what my father had meant.  
>See, it was far too cold for the waterfall to actually be <em>running<em>.  
>The whole thing was completely frozen.<br>That's nothing to worry about, though.  
>It's always been like that.<br>We started across, my dad leading the way warily. Just because the waterfall's been frozen since before he was born doesn't necessarily mean it's going to hold everyone's weight. Plus, it's steadily being worn down as more and more people walk across it. You always have to be careful crossing things like that. Even someone my age knew that.  
>The waterfall wasn't the only thing we had to be worried about, though.<br>My dad was about half way across when his eyes widened. He yelled out to us to get back, then someone appeared in front of him and he was thrown back into Ryoku and me, who hadn't started to cross yet.  
>"Damn Snow Ninja." The person had stopped moving, so I could see her clearly. Not that there was much to see.<br>The woman was dressed entirely in black; the only bit of skin showing was a strip where her brown eyes were.  
>"Who is she?" I heard Ryoku ask weakly.<br>"Assassin from the Rock Village." My dad answered, standing and helping her to her feet.  
>I was in front of them, frozen in fear as I stared at the woman. She was an enemy. I knew that from how Ryoku and my dad were acting. I was just too scared to move.<br>"Siren!" my dad yelled from behind me, "Get out of here! Run! Now!"  
>I was crying now. Tears that felt cold, even to me, rolling down my cheeks.<br>The woman started running towards us, my dad and Ryoku were both yelling, and I fell to my hands and knees in fear.  
>Instantly a blinding pain swept through my body from my hands, and I found myself frozen in agony.<br>Suddenly everything was deathly silent. Was I dead? No, if I was dead I wouldn't be able to feel this terrible pain.  
>I finally brought myself to open my eyes, but they were too blurred by tears of fear and pain for me to be able to see anything. I could see something red. My hands felt wet and sticky. Something warm.<br>I blinked back my tears until I was able to see properly.  
>My little pink gloves were in tatters. My hands were drenched in so much of my own blood that those gloves were more red than pink. Several sharp spikes made entirely of ice had been driven right through my hands. My arms were shaking as I made myself look up. More, much larger ice spikes had come up out of the ice around the waterfall, all in front of me. The assassin was dead, impaled on one of them. I fell back in shock, and my hands were pulled off of the surface of the ice. Immediately the spikes retreated back into the ice where they had come from, leaving the ice as clear and unmarked as if they had never been there in the first place. The woman's body, the blood from my hands, it had all been taken away with the spikes. Almost as if it had all been sucked into the ice.<br>I stumbled to my feet and looked round at my dad and Ryoku. They were staring at me and the place by the waterfall where the woman had been in shock and fear. I could sense their fear radiating off of them like an aura. And it was me they were afraid of.  
>Uncertain and scared, I followed the natural instinct of a Kekkai-Genkai possessor that had just been discovered. I ran.<p>

After a few minutes I stumbled into a clearing. It was so cold that my tears had been frozen on my cheeks, and I could cry no more. The clearing was pretty much empty. There was a small tree stump in the middle of it, and an alarm clock on top of it. I frowned. What was an alarm clock doing all the way out here? There was no one anywhere around.  
>The clock was out of time. It was early evening, but the clock said almost noon. I watched the hands as they came to noon, and the alarm went off, making me jump. That was the last sound I heard, and it only lasted about a second. Next thing I knew the whole world was being ripped apart.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Deidara  
>I was just hanging around, kicking cans about the place outside Iwa's hospital. It was morning, and I was 8 years old. Well, I'd been 8 for a couple of months now, but still…<br>I'd just seen some kids that looked about my age hanging around by the village gates. I'd never seen them around before, so I went over to say hello to them and to see if they wanted to play with me, since I…didn't actually have any friends in the village.  
>They laughed at me, hit me, pinned me to the ground and started kicking me.<br>Now I had a black eye, a large bruise on my cheek, and my side felt like…well, like some kids had just spent almost an hour using it as a substitute for a football. I could barely walk.  
>I kicked the can harder, and instantly regretted it as it started renewed pain through my side.<br>Don't ask me how I'd ended up outside the hospital. It wasn't planned. I'd just ended up there, following my feet.  
>I jumped as the door slammed open and a woman stormed out angrily, muttering under her breath. She wore the traditional shinobi uniform for Iwa, and her brown hair was mostly hidden under her headband, which covered her whole head. Her eyes were an amber colour.<br>I recognised her from somewhere…  
>She noticed me and smiled.<br>"Hey. Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked me.  
>"Probably. I recognise you too."<br>"Well what's your name?"  
>"Deidara."<br>"Ah. That's why I know you." she crouched down in front of me, smiling as she held out her hand. "I'm Rhea. I'm your dad's sensei."  
>I smiled uncertainly and shook her hand. I'd seen her around the village with my dad before, but I'd never actually spoken to her at all.<br>"What happened to you?" she asked me, eyeing my bruises.  
>"Some kids knocked me down and started kicking me."<br>"How come?"  
>"I don't know. I haven't seen them before. I just asked if they wanted to play with me."<br>"Well we should get you inside." Rhea said, nodding towards the hospital. "You might be pretty badly injured, if they were kicking you."  
>I reluctantly allowed her to pick me up and take me into the hospital.<br>She spoke to the doctor for a minute. I didn't really pay attention to what she was saying. I was starting to fall asleep in her arms.  
>I winced as the doctor took me off of her. He was being careful, and gentle, but it still hurt my ribs.<br>He lay me down on a free bed and pulled up my shirt to peer at my side.  
>After a while he straightened and took Rhea outside the room to speak to her. I amused myself for a while watching a spider making its web in the corner of the room. I soon got bored of that and watched people walking past the other door. After a while a man in Iwa's shinobi uniform wandered past, glancing in as he did so. He got to the edge of the doorway and froze, mid-step. A few seconds passed, then the man span on his heel and came into the room, stopping at my bedside.<br>"Deidara?"  
>"Hi dad."<br>"How the hell did you end up in here?"  
>I was saved from answering as Rhea came back into the room. The doctor had gone off to other duties. Rhea hesitated when she saw my dad.<br>"Doctor says you'll be just fine." She said to me, smiling. "You just have to rest for a while. Stay in bed."  
>I pulled a face.<br>"Do I have to?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Okay, what happened?" my father was asking.  
>"I'll tell you later. We have to get Deidara home safely first." Rhea replied, helping me down from the bed. I winced as the impact pulled at my injured side.<br>My dad picked me up and cradled me in his arms carefully, and we started moving. I fell asleep as we reached the end of the road the hospital was on.

When I woke up it was dark. I sat up carefully, but there wasn't any pain from my injured side. The air was stale and made me cough harshly. This definitely wasn't my bedroom…or anywhere I'd ever been before.  
>I looked around nervously, hoping I was just dreaming.<br>The room I was in was covered in cobwebs. There was water dripping down the walls and trickling noisily into the corners. The walls and floor were all made of stone. There weren't any blankets or anything on the 'bed', I was just laying on a simple stone slab. It was really cold, and my breath was steaming in front of my face.  
>I heard footsteps and voices coming closer to the wooden door in the corner, and I shuddered without really knowing why.<br>The door slammed open so hard it almost came off of its hinges completely. Two men walked in.  
>"Keep the run' close to you!" one was yelling at the other. "I'll ge' the res' of the men and 'old off those troublesome Rock shinobi!"<br>He left.  
>I winced as the other man grabbed me roughly and dragged me off of the slab. I felt <em>that<em>.  
>"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?"<br>"Stop with the questions, kid. The plan will still work well enough with you dead,"  
>That scared me into silence as he dragged me through stone corridor after stone corridor, until we got out through a door and found ourselves in a stone <em>courtyard<em>.  
>We weren't in the Rock Village anymore.<br>I went back and found the ruins of this place later. It's on the outskirts of Earth territory.  
>There were loads of men there, all of them looking just as anxious as the two that had come in to get me. All of them had weapons.<br>There was something coming. A person.  
>"Ge' the boy inside!" the other man yelled, "Keep 'im safe and we'll kill 'im when we're done with the threa'!"<br>The man dragged me inside, just inside the door, and I saw something detach itself from the shadows in front of us.  
>"Going somewhere?" Rhea's voice asked from the darkness.<br>The man yelped and I felt Rhea grab me and drag me back along the corridor, kicking him in the stomach.  
>"Dammit Deidara…" Rhea muttered.<br>"What?"  
>"You've been gone a whole week."<br>"I thought it was just a couple of hours or something!" I replied, shocked. "I've been asleep the whole time!"  
>"They were keeping you that way."<br>We could here the fight going on outside. Yells and screams and the sounds of weapons clashing against weapons. Rhea put me down and crept to the door, peering out.  
>"Shit!" she yelled suddenly, making me jump, "No!"<br>She hesitated, then ran back to me, pushing me to the ground and holding me there, shielding my body with her own.


End file.
